I know what you did last summer
by Apsincandescence
Summary: 'Why the hell can't you leave me alone and go celebrate your victory with your fucking friends' he yelled. 'There is no need to take your anger out on me.' She shouted and now they were both quite close. Their breathing was rugged and both were glaring at each other. And then he did something which no one would have ever predicted. He kissed her, deep and hard.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello guys! another Dramione! YAY!

A NEW YEAR present for all of you

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER

'Hermione, are you ready?' Oliver shouted.

'Just a sec Ollie!' She said while putting on her earrings. She grabbed her silver heels from the chair and put them on. After putting some finishing touches, she looked at her reflection.

In the mirror, she saw a beautiful young woman. She still could not believe two years had passed since they had defeated Voldemort. They were just young teenagers, running and fighting to defeat one of the most powerful and evil wizard of all times.

Time really flew by. She could still remember the day when Harry, Ron and she escaped from Bill's reception like it was yesterday. Being on run, placing tents, cooking and eating mushrooms, keeping watch at night, being tortured, burying dobby, breaking in Gringotts and escaping on a dragon (she chuckled at that), going back to Hogwarts, killing Horcruxes and then the final battle. No, it didn't feel like two years had gone by.

'Hermione, we are getting late.' Came the voice of her boyfriend and her train of thoughts broke. She looked in the mirror once more and then went downstairs to Oliver.

He was looking handsome in his suit. She straightened his bow tie and he smiled, placing a kiss on her lips.

 _ **They met at last year's gala celebrating the death of Voldemort and end of 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **wizarding war. She went with Harry and Ron. The three of them were the centre of attention. After speeches and dinner, she went outside on terrace to get fresh air when she saw him.**_

 _ **She walked out the door, a glass of champagne in her hand. She walked towards the railing of the terrace when she spotted someone was there. She walked up to the person and when he turned back she smiled.**_

' _ **Oliver Wood! Long time no see.' She greeted her once crush.**_

' _ **Hermione Granger, the war heroine. A pleasure!' he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at him, playfully, and swatted his arm.**_

' _ **Oliver, you know me better than that. I'm still the same old Hermione who fixed Harry's glass problem in a quidditch game.' She said taking a sip of her drink.**_

' _ **Well, who I see now is much more than that girl I knew in school. This is a beautiful and very intelligent woman, who looks breathtaking by the way!' he complimented her and she blushed.**_

 _ **And that was the start of something**_

'Shall we go?' he asked extending his hand.

'We shall!' she said and held his hand.

They apparated to the venue and it was breathtaking. The gala was held in a palace and it was decorated brilliantly. The gardens were lit with little fairy lights floating everywhere. The path leading to the entrance was shining like a glittering carpet. And the palace was decorated with lights and fairy dust; it looked enchanting.

She entered the palace with Oliver and as they entered, she gasped. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a night sky. But what was truly special was that fine golden fairy dust was falling from above like snow and disappearing just above their heads.

She smiled broadly and walked in further, searching for her friends. She soon spotted Harry in a discussion with some Ministry official and looked like he needed some saving. She excused herself from Oliver and headed towards Harry.

As soon as the officials saw her, they started praising her too. She politely excused herself and Harry.

'Thank goodness Hermione! You are an angel! I was going to go mad with their praises.' Harry smiled at her in relief and hugged her.

'You are welcome! By the way, where is Ron? I couldn't find him.' She asked.

'Oh, didn't you get his owl. He is down with flu. Looks like he won't be here with us to share the overload of praises.' Harry said and she smiled.

After the war, it took Ron and Her almost 6 months to get their best friend back. And it was so good to see him smiling and joking instead of mourning and blaming himself for everyone's death.

'Looks like that.' She said.

'Where is Oliver?' he questioned.

'Oh, he just went to meet some of his friends while I rescued you.' She said and he gave her a big smile.

After dinner, time came for speeches. Kingsley went first and congratulated everyone. He spoke about bravery and loyalty. About how you should be true to yourself and never lose faith.

When he finished, the crowd broke in applause.

After the applause died down, Heads of magic departments came and gave speeches.

Just before Harry's speech though, something happened. The thing made Hermione turn as white as a sheet. Draco Malfoy came to the podium.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Unfortunately, Head of International Cooperation Department Mr. Nell Kelson is caught up with some important business and couldn't attend the celebration. He has sent me instead and asked me to speak a few words on his behalf.' Everyone was listening with rapt attention to Draco Malfoy.

The press was having a field day and the snaps of camera could be heard loudly in the silent hall.

'Tonight, we gather to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of the end of the 2nd wizarding war. We are gathered here to celebrate our victory. And it is a great thing that we have actually won. There are some victories that are forced, some where we win but don't actually win. But no we all truly appreciate this one. I can say this with so much of confidence because I have witnessed the change. To put it more bluntly, I am one of the change.'

'As you all may know, I was a death eater. I was forced to join a war at such a young age, we all were. But, I made all the wrong choices. Some of us, like one of my friend, Harry, was brave enough to make the right one. And thank you for doing that and saving my ass.' Everyone laughed at that, but not Hermione. She was still rooted to her spot.

'The war made me realize my mistakes, and many other had the same realization too. And then together, we became the change we all wanted to be. Together, we changed the world. So I would like to thank you all of you for your contribution to this victory. And I would also like to pay respect to all those brave souls that sacrificed themselves. This would not have been possible without them and you all. So congratulations! And enjoy this party. We bloody earned it!' the hall broke in a round of applause which seemed to go on for few minutes.

Hermione's eyes followed him. He was being congratulated and appreciated. For a second his gaze flickered to hers. And when their eyes met, it burned. It was like her whole body was on fire. She wanted some fresh air, no, she needed it.

She excused herself and went outside. Oliver's worried eyes followed her till she disappeared and then his gaze flickered back to Malfoy. He knew something had happened between those two. He just knew there was something and it bloody hurt him that Hermione never told him anything about it.

Hermione ran to one of the benches in garden as she came out of the hall, memories of that summer, haunting her.

' _ **Granger, I am tired of your pitiful looks. I don't need your pity.' He said.**_

' _ **Will you stop being a git? It was your mother's funeral Malfoy. I respected her for what she did for Harry and you. So if you would just drop the act.' She snapped at him in the Hogwarts corridor.**_

' _ **Whatever happened, it was none of your business. So get the hell out of it.' He shouted at her.**_

' _ **No need to be such an arse. I am just asking you to share it because I can see how it is eating you inside out.' She yelled.**_

' _ **Oh! So now you notice how fucked up I am. Right, earlier you were too busy shagging weasly.' He mocked her.**_

' _ **That was totally uncalled for.' She said and he snapped again.**_

' _ **You want to know how my mother died, so hear the truth then. When I failed to kill professor Dumbledore, he got so angry that he cursed my mother. That fucking vile hypocrite bastard cursed my mother, right in front of my eyes. And she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to die. She bloody helped Potter save the fucking world and then she died because of a curse. So now, if your curiosity has been sated, then fuck off.' He shouted and punched the wall.**_

' _ **Malfoy.' She shouted in fright.**_

' _ **Why the hell can't you leave me alone and go celebrate your victory with your fucking friends?' he yelled.**_

' _ **There is no need to take your anger out on me.' She shouted and now they were both quite close. Their breathing was rugged and both were glaring at each other.**_

 _ **And then he did something which no one would have ever predicted.**_

 _ **He kissed her, deep and hard.**_

 _ **For a second she froze but then her hands automatically went to his hair and she was kissing him back ferociously. He pushed her back to the wall and continued kissing her while his hands were roaming and feeling every inch of her body.**_

 _ **She was lost in the sensation. His kiss was like fire and his touch was like spark. It ignited every part of her body. She ripped his shirt open and started to feel his firm torso.**_

 _ **He groaned in her mouth and pushed her further in the wall, kissing and sucking and biting on the skin of her neck. He pulled her leg and around his hip, causing her dress to hike up. His hands roamed her body freely and vice versa.**_

 _ **Soon they were shouting their climax off and then they separated. They fixed their clothes all the while panting. His hairs were mused up and her lips were looking thoroughly ravished. He looked at her with his fiery gaze and then walked off, leaving her to comprehend, what the fucking hell just happened.**_

At last she broke down in sobs. She didn't care if she was ruining her make up or her halter neck silver gown. She was crying remembering one memory after another.

' _ **What the hell are you doing here?' she asked when she saw Draco Malfoy on her doorsteps.**_

' _ **I came to apologize.' He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.**_

 _ **She invited him in her house and put the flowers in a vase. She turned around to find him looking suspiciously yet curiously at her laptop. She smiled.**_

' _ **It doesn't bite, you know.' She said and sat down and then he did as well.**_

' _ **Uh… yeah, I knew that.' He said and she laughed.**_

' _ **It is a laptop, Malfoy. It is a muggle electronic device used for various functions. It is not some monster.' She said with a smirk.**_

' _ **Well, Granger, I uh… I wanted to… to apologize.' He said and she raised one of her eyebrows at him.**_

' _ **I was a git all these years. I bullied you and your friends. I was a jerk that day too. So I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. I took all the frustration out on you and your friends. It was not necessary. I mean weasly did deserve it most of the times but you and Potter, I am truly sorry.' He said with genuine emotion in his eyes.**_

 _ **Hermione's breath hitched when she saw his so open and so vulnerable. She was so used to seeing him all confident and sure of himself that she was knocked off for a few minutes.**_

' _ **It's ok Malfoy. If you are ready to change then I am very happy. I hope Mrs. Malfoy is proud of you, wherever she is.' She said and he smiled.**_

' _ **Thanks for accepting my apology.' He said.**_

' _ **It is not a problem Malfoy. But keep in mind that if this apology is for earning brownie points for another time, then you are mistaken. You'll have to work harder.' She said playfully.**_

' _ **Ohk… So how about a date? Let me take you on one and then you can decide whether it's worth it.' He said.**_

' _ **You look stunning!' he exclaimed as he saw her.**_

' _ **You don't look bad yourself Mr. Malfoy.' She said taking his extended hand.**_

' _ **Well, a Malfoy is genetically gifted with good looks.' He winked at her and she laughed.**_

' _ **So where are we going?' she asked.**_

' _ **Paris.'**_

' _ **Paris!?' Why are we going to Paris?' she asked.**_

' _ **For our date.' He said pulling her closer.**_

' _ **It's our first date Draco. Would you have had any problem picking a low-key place?' she asked.**_

' _ **Oh my queen, Malfoys never do anything low-key, didn't you know?' he asked playfully for which he got a swat on his arm.**_

' _ **That is my favorite quill Hermione.' He shouted across the room.**_

' _ **Catch me and you'll get it.' She said and began running. Draco got up and tried to catch her. She was quick on feet but Draco's longer stride helped him in eventually catching her. He took the quill from her hand and kept on table and then pulled her close to him.**_

' _ **Did I ever tell you that you look absolutely wonderful in my clothes?' he asked tugging at his shirt that she was wearing.**_

' _ **A hundred times maybe.' She said innocently after pretending to think.**_

' _ **And did I ever tell you that you look absolutely ravishing when I take it off?' he said pinning her to the bed and taking the shirt off her.**_

 _ **He started kissing her and soon turned to a night full of love making.**_

She buried her head in her lap when her sobs subsided.

'You need a glass.' She heard this and froze for a moment. When she looked up her emotions filled her again.

Looking in those silver eyes and hearing that voice again, brought back a number of memories. He offered her a glass of champagne that she accepted. His gaze was smoldering and she felt she would burn under his gaze; it was so intense.

'Remember the toast we made with champagne on that day?' he asked. His voice was low but clearly audible to her. A wave of new emotions overtook her.

How could she ever forget that day…

A/N- so yea, here it is. it won't be a long story. 3-5 chps at most. support to Paris victims too.

originally this was meant to be a one-shot but it will be a very long one-shot then.

And i have stayed up till 2 am writing this so yeah, i am hell tired. this much for now.

Happy new year to everyone.

i hope you enjoyed this! Please REVIEW and tell.

constructive criticism is welcome.

till next time, have fun!

Ciaos!


	2. Chapter 2

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER

A/N: Hello guys! the response from you guys has been great! I am so glad you liked this. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2

 _FLASHBACK FROM LAST CHAPTER..._

'You need a glass.' She heard this and froze for a moment. When she looked up her emotions filled her again.

Looking in those silver eyes and hearing that voice again, brought back a number of memories. He offered her a glass of champagne that she accepted. His gaze was smoldering and she felt she would burn under his gaze; it was so intense.

'Remember the toast we made with champagne on that day?' he asked. His voice was low but clearly audible to her. A wave of new emotions overtook her.

How could she ever forget that day…

' _ **Draco! What are you doing?' she asked as he covered her eyes with a black satin piece covering her eyes.**_

' _ **Hush love! I am taking you to your surprise!' he said while tying the knot.**_

' _ **And you do know that I hate surprises.' She reminded him.**_

' _ **Oh really! I don't remember you minding my surprises earlier.' He said while letting his hand caress her inner thigh. She shivered and swatted his hand away while fixing her dress.**_

' _ **Just get it done already.' She said and he chuckled.**_

' _ **Patience, love.' He said and apparated them away.**_

' _ **Here we are. Just a few steps and you are ok to open your eyes.' He said when they landed. He guided her forward and then stopped.**_

' _ **Are we there?' she asked impatiently.**_

' _ **Yes of course.' He said and she lowered the blindfold from her eyes.**_

 _ **When she opened her eyes, she gasped. They were in a clearing which was decorated with candles. The trees surrounding the clearing were all lit up and it all looked so majestic. She took a step forward and her eyes went big in surprise.**_

 _ **There in the middle were candles and rose petals set in a position forming a question.**_

 ** _Will you be mine?_**

 _ **She turned around with a huge smile on her face with her eyes shining with unshed tears. As a tear fell down her cheeks, she nodded and ran to hug him. He held her close while she cried. After they parted, he wiped her tears and asked with concern-laced voice.**_

' _ **What happened? Is something wrong?'**_

' _ **No you idiot. Ever heard of happy tears? This is the best one ever.' She said with a smile and he sighed in relief.**_

' _ **So you accept to be my girlfriend?' he asked in amusement.**_

' _ **I never thought I would say yes to you ever, but yes I do accept it, Mr. Boyfriend.' She said and hugged him again.**_

 _ **He opened a bottle of champagne and they both sat down on a blanket in the clearing gazing at the stars.**_

' _ **I will always be able to see you, you know. Even when you are away in a different place, I will still be able to see you.' She said with a serene smile gracing her beautiful face.**_

' _ **Really, how so?' he asked and she looked at him.**_

' _ **I'll always find you Draco.' She said glancing towards the sky. Realization dawned on him that she was talking about the stars. He smiled at her and kissed her.**_

' _ **Hermione, promise me you will never leave me. I have lost so much and I don't want to lose you. And that you will always find me.' He said looking her in eyes.**_

' _ **I promise I'll never leave you. I'll always find you Draco, always.' She said caressing his cheeks and he kissed her.**_

'Hermione! Draco! Never thought I would see you both together.' Came the voice of _the boy who lived_ _ **.**_ They both turned their heads towards him to see him beaming.

'Harry Potter!' Draco said with smile and stepped forward to shake his hand.

'The one and only!' Harry said and shook Draco's hand. 'It has been so long since I saw you. Last December in Italy, right?'

'Conference in Milan, Henrikson's case.' Draco said.

'Yes, Henrikson's case. By the way, what are you both doing here? You even missed my speech Hermione.' He said and she glanced up and the smile on his face vanished.

'What happened Hermione?' Harry asked with concern.

'Nothing. Granger got a tad bit emotional after listening to all the speeches. Needed some fresh air.' Draco said politely.

'Yes, it all got quite… difficult.' She muttered. 'You go inside, I will come in a while.'

'Ohk… you take care. Oliver's looking for you too. And mate, C'ya inside.' Harry said and with a pat on Draco's shoulder, went inside.

'Oliver Wood?' Draco asked.

'Yes.' She muttered standing up.

'How long?' he questioned in stern voice.

'It's not…' she trailed off and he grabbed her upper arms quite roughly.

'How long Ms. Granger?' he asked harshly.

'A year.' She said struggling against his grip. As she muttered the two words he left her and started to walk away.

'You have gotten rough.' She murmured. He turned his head and she looked at his face.

'Last I checked, you loved _rough Slytherins_ and not _soft Gryffindors._ Guess you changed too.' With that he walked away in his Black suit.

She sighed and muttered a charm to remove traces of tears on her face. Then she headed inside and met Oliver and her friends. She smiled and socialized but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

When the floor cleared up for a dance, she sighed. She was in no mood to dance but knew she had to or Oliver will get worried for her. She didn't want to worry him as he was such a sweet and understanding person. She didn't feel like ruining his night.

'Hello ladies and gentlemen!' Kingsley's voice boomed in the hall.

'Today we are going to do a little swapping. Your dates won't be your dancing partners tonight.' He said and the hall burst into excited chatter. 'We are going to decide this by some random cards.' With that two bowls were brought in.

'So in one of these balls are names of all the men attending the party and in the other are the names of all the ladies. The bowls will come to each one of you and you have to pick a card. Whosoever name you pick will be your dancing partner for the night.' With that he picked a card himself and the bowls started moving.

After a while it came to their table. Harry picked up a card and his eyes grew in surprise.

'Who is it?' Hermione asked.

'Daphne Greengrass. This is fucking awesome! I wanted to ask her out from so long. I'll see you later Hermione.' With that harry bounced off.

'What about you Oliver?' she asked her date.

'You pick then we'll say together.' He said with a smile and she did so.

She unfolded her card and her all the colors drained from her face.

'It's Katie Bell.' Oliver said with a smirk.

'Draco Malfoy.' She said and his face fell a little.

He observed her face and wondered about her what it was about Malfoy that she grew pale every time his name was mentioned and also earlier when she saw him. Harry told them about finding her outside, with Malfoy and his face darkened. _Whatever Malfoy has done, I won't let her get hurt_ \- he thought.

'Can I have a dance with you Ms. Granger?' Came a voice and she grew paler.

A/N: So how was that? I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

I Know What You Did Last Summer

A/n: Hello guys! Chapter 3 is here. The response was great! Thank you all for so much support.

Gia1802- thank you for your review! It made my day. And I am so glad that you think so. Xoxo

Disclaimer- I'm telling you, if I owned HP I would surely be off on a holiday on a secret island with Tom.

Chapter 3

Flashback from last chapter…

'Draco Malfoy.' She saidand his face fell a little.

He observed her face and wondered about her what it was about Malfoy that she grew pale everytime his name was mentioned and also earlier when she saw him. Harry told them about finding her outside, with Malfoy and his face darkened. _Whatever Malfoy has done, I won't let her get hurt_ \- he thought.

'Can I have a dance with you Ms. Granger?' Came a voice and she grew paler.

She lifted her head to the smoldering gaze of none other than Draco Malfoy. She took his extended hand and he pulled her up.

'Wood.' He nodded his head and lead Hermione to the dance floor.

His grip was iron-clad. Once they reached the dance floor and grabbed her waist swiftly. He took her hand in his other hand and she kept her free hand on his shoulder. The music was slow and they swayed slowly. Their movements were graceful and looked well practiced and so in-sync.

The song changed and she gasped. She looked at his face and a pained expression passed his face. His grip tightened on her and her heartbeat quickened. They were looking in each other's eyes, intensely. And in that moment, their mind drifted back to yet another memory.

' _ **Hermione, you need to stop looking at your feet. They are not going to disappear if you look straight, you know.' Draco said lifting her head for the umpteenth time.**_

' _ **I can't focus. I just keep feeling like I would step on your feet.' She said biting her lip. Draco huffed.**_

' _ **Give yourself some credit, love. You are not as bad as you believe yourself to be. Let me switch on the music.' Draco planted a kiss on her lips and moved toward the shelf to switch on the music player.**_

 _ **He pushed the start button and soft music filled the room. He then moved back to her and pulled her close suddenly and she exhaled sharply. She looked in his eyes and was pulled in the depth of his silver eyes. They swayed to the slow music with Draco to the lyrics, his voice barely a whisper.**_

 _ **He took one of her hand and twirled her, their eyes never leaving others. He then pulled her close before dipping her low and placing a kiss on her neck. Then he kissed her square on her lips and she responded. Her hands went to his long hairs while his held her firmly from her waist.**_

 _ **They deepened the kiss all the while swaying to the slow music. He bit her lower lip and she gasped. She opened her eyes and saw the passionate look in his eyes. His gaze was so fierce, her whole body felt like it would combust any moment.**_

' _ **Draco.' She whispered.**_

' _ **Love!' he replied in a deep and husky voice. 'You look beautiful! Fairer than any moon and brighter than any star! I love you so much my angel!' he proclaimed and she looked at him in shock.**_

' _ **You do?' she asked uncertainly.**_

' _ **Yes my love! I do. You are flawless and beautiful and just perfect.' He said with genuine emotions on his usually smirking face. She gave him a peck on lips and then he hugged her, holding her close, planning to never let her go.**_

They swayed to the music slowly while his grip grew stronger. At last, when the song ended, she dared to speak.

'You might have left a scar…' she muttered.

'Still, you won't be able to imagine how deep a scar you left on me.' He said and gripped her waist once more. She winced at the pain and a flicker of emotion came in his eyes, but was soon replaced by a perfectly crafted emotionless mask.

With one last glance at her, he went away, leaving her alone on the dance floor. She saw his retreating figure and sighed. The gravity of her choices was hitting her slowly, but nonetheless, it was painful. As she made her way out of the dance floor she saw Harry dancing with Daphne; both of them smiling and for once Harry was not stepping on his partner's feet. She also passed Oliver and smiled at him when he gave her a questioning look and shook her head conveying that nothing was wrong.

When she reached the bar, she asked for a strong drink, knowing it would somewhat lessen her pain.

'Hello Granger!' came a voice and she looked only to find Blaise Zabini standing beside her.

'Blaise.' She said. Blaise was an auror and worked on Harry's and her team. He was one hell of a dueler and their best undercover agent. He was a very useful asset to the Auror department and their team.

He was a charmer but she already knew him way before the training. They were casual friends and he was always nice to her; as much as one could be with Slytherin sarcasm. He was quite a ladies' man but never flirted with her due to their past.

'How is the mighty princess of the wizarding world?' he asked taking a sip from his drink.

'I am okay. What would happen to me?' she said, her eyes on a blond wizard. Blaise followed her line of sight and sighed.

It has been almost two years but he could still remember the day when his best friend burst in his house, unannounced. What a day that was…

 _ **Blaise was thrusting in, almost reaching his climax, when he heard the voice of his best friend.**_

' _ **Blaise! Come down mate! I have to tell you something.'**_

 _ **Blaise groaned and got up. The witch in his bed said a few nasty words and flooed away. He got in his clothes and refreshed himself before coming down the stairs and finding his best mate with a smile.**_

' _ **Terrible timing Drake. And what is with this smile? Did you finally kick Weasly's arse or something?' Blaise asked as he sat down on the couch opposite to Draco.**_

' _ **Well, that would be very nice, but no. this is way more important than Weasly.' Draco said.**_

' _ **Spill the beans, mate. Your Gryffindor witch is having a bad influence on you.' Blaise huffed.**_

' _ **I told her.'**_

' _ **Told her what exactly.' Blaise asked with one of his eyebrows raised.**_

' _ **I told her I loved her, mate. I love her! I am in fucking love Blaise! I never thought I would ever fall for anyone but I did.' Draco said.**_

' _ **You told her you loved her?' Blaise asked.**_

' _ **Yes! Why? What is the matter with you?' Draco asked back after replying positively.**_

' _ **Mate, I am happy for you! I really am! You are my brother Draco and I am so happy that you have found someone. But does she feel the same?' he asked with genuine concern.**_

' _ **Of course she does.' Draco replied a bit defensively.**_

' _ **Did she say it back? Did she tell you she loved you too?' Blaise asked, hating himself for ruining his best friend's mood but he had to be sure she was worthy.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger was an exceptional woman. She was a very intelligent and beautiful person. Very kind hearted and compassionate. He had met her on several occasions and she was a good woman. But was she worth it?**_

 _ **Usually, people would ask whether Draco was worth it after all he did in past. They would question his worth and if he was a man good enough for Hermione Granger; the golden girl.**_

 _ **But then, nobody really knew Draco Malfoy. The man was forced to live a life full of pretense and prejudice. He was forced to be a Death Eater. And no matter how wrong his choices were, he made them for love. He loved his family and was brave enough to willingly and knowingly make wrong choices. He knew it would lead to his demise but his love for his family was more than his self-preservation.**_

 _ **He was judged and blamed for the mistake he made but no one understood him. It is so easy to make choices which would lead to your own survival. It is so easy to take a way out. It is hard to take the right path, everyone knew that. But what many didn't realize was that it was harder to take the wrong path knowingly just because of your love for others.**_

 _ **Yes, it was a hell lot harder to sacrifice oneself for others.**_

 _ **Everyone said that Draco was a playboy, that he was a cold-hearted bastard. What Draco really was, was a damn good ACTOR! The arrogant selfish prejudiced arse image was nothing but an act. He was not an evil person, no, he was far from it. Sure he was no knight in shining armor but then who is?**_

 _ **No, Draco Malfoy was a grey knight. He was practical enough to do what needed to be. But he was also this chivalrous man who respected women and he was an incurable romantic. If he loved someone, he would bestow the world on them. He had it so he flaunted it. It wasn't arrogance, rather it was his way to convey his love.**_

 _ **No matter what everyone said, Draco Malfoy was a diamond, polished by the brutal war. His heart was of gold. And Blaise wanted to make sure whether Hermione Granger did deserve that golden heart or not.**_

' _ **She didn't.' the two words came out of Draco's mouth and Blaise knew, right there in that moment, Blaise knew.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger was not worthy enough.**_

'Nothing at all Granger. I was just asking. So how are things with Oliver? I reckon it will be a year sometime soon, won't it be?' he asked casually but was regarding her with calculated looks.

'Yes. A week later.' She said. She was talking about her current relationship but she didn't look like she was paying any attention.

'You know what Granger, don't even think about it.' He said firmly. She turned to look at him in confusion.

'Not think about what?' she asked.

'You know what I am talking about so drop the stupidity act. We both know how it turned out last time. And I don't think it will be much different this time.' Blaise said calmly while looking at Draco who was talking to the Minister of Magic of Italy.

'Blaise, I didn't mean to… it was not unintentional. I didn't mean it.' She stuttered.

'Hermione, we both know what you meant. You may have not thought about this but if you were in denial, then I am sorry but you are not the brightest witch of our age. Past always catches up with you. It did with me and now it is doing with you.' Blaise said and walked away.

Yes, it was intentional. She was selfish. She was a downright bitch but then what happened is past. She knew she made a mistake, a grave one maybe, but she didn't mean to.

 _ **Draco was fidgeting with his tie. He was nervous. The great Draco Malfoy was nervous. Wow, time is really a powerful thing.**_

 _ **It was a month after he declared his love for her in his home. The month was hectic with him joining Auror training alongside Harry, Blaise and her. She was overworking herself as usual. She worked till late at night, training and perfecting everything. She was a very meticulous person.**_

 _ **She was so stressed this past month. So being a good boyfriend, he took her to dates and even came to burrow's brunches with her. He sent her a bouquet daily to her office. He cooked her break-fast when he could. The training was very tiring as it was and whenever he had time, he did something special for her.**_

 _ **A thing was eating him from inside. She never said it back. Whenever he said those three words, she would either kiss him or said that she knew. She never said it back to him. But Draco was going to change it today. Malfoys always got what they wanted and he would too.**_

' _ **Hermione will be here soon. No need to worry.' Harry said.**_

 _ **He and Harry were partners in the training and surprisingly, they became good friends. After they put their differences aside and opened up a bit, they clicked on. As partners, they needed to trust each other and they did trust each other's ability.**_

' _ **I hope so.' He said and sat down at the wooden log bench.**_

 _ **He had left a letter and a dress for her on the bed of their bedroom. He had asked her to put the emerald dress on and instructed her to hold the letter at a specific time, when it'll turn into a portkey and will take her to him.**_

 _ **He just hoped she did that.**_

 _ **He was in a meadow near her childhood home. He had met her parents 3 weeks earlier and asked for their permission; which they gave him heartily. He had then asked Harry and Blaise and her parents and the Weasly clan to help him. He asked they be present in the meadow when he proposed her.**_

 _ **They all were present. Her parents were so glad to see how much he loved their daughter. Harry was happy for his best friend and that she found such a loving guy. Ginny was ecstatic. The rest of the Weasly family was all happy.**_

' _ **Are you sure mate?' Blaise asked with concern clear in his eyes. Draco smiled and kept a hand on Blaise's shoulder.**_

' _ **I'm sure Blaise. I love this woman and I don't want to let her go.' Draco said and Blaise smiled half-heartedly.**_

 _ **POP!**_

 _ **They all turned at the sound and found Hermione, standing there in a beautiful emerald dress, quite in shock.**_

' _ **What is happening Draco?' she asked turning towards him.**_

 _ **Draco walked towards her, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He then took her to the middle of the meadow. The meadow was full of flowers and lights. The place looked enchanted.**_

 _ **When he stopped, he smiled at her. He was so nervous and was just waiting to mess up somehow. But he stood there smiling at her.**_

 _ **Blaise was standing there and observing the scene. He could see how happy and excited his friend was. But also could see the nervousness in his eyes. When he observed Hermione, it made him wish. She was standing there, shell-shocked and white as a sheet. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.**_

 _ **It was like she wanted to get the hell away from there.**_

' _ **Hermione, you are an exceptional woman. You are my light in the dark; you are my hope in despair, my strength in weak times, and my inspiration. You are my everything! You made me want to be a better man and you made me that better man. I love you and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you!' he said and Blaise could see how she grew paler.**_

 _ **Then gracefully, Draco got down on his knees and asked.**_

' _ **Will you marry me Hermione Granger, and make me the happiest man alive?'**_

 _ **For a moment everything was silent. Then she muttered.**_

' _ **No.'**_

 _ **Yes, Blaise was indeed very correct.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger was not worthy enough.**_

A/n: Well, how was it?

I was so tired of every time Draco's worth being questioned. So I decided to swing it the other way.

Please tell me how you felt by leaving a REVIEW.

Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER

A/n: hello guys! I know you probably want to incinerate me but what is necessary has to be done. Thank you for such great response.

AutumnRose12452- Thank you for loving this story; it means a lot. I feel the same as you do. Hard luck! But I promise it gets better. Xoxo

Gia1802- 1. You are welcome.

2\. Me too.

It was hard, believe me, but as I said, it was necessary and it will get better. Xoxo

Disclaimer- if you ever thought I own HP, then my friend, I suggest you go have a mental stability test.

Chapter 4

Flashback from last chapter…

 _ **Then gracefully, Draco got down on his knees and asked.**_

' _ **Will you marry me Hermione Granger, and make me the happiest man alive?'**_

 _ **For a moment everything was silent. Then she muttered.**_

' _ **No.'**_

 _ **Yes, Blaise was indeed very correct.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger was not worthy enough.**_

…

'Hermione!' she snapped out when Oliver came in view. He gave her a peck on her lip and smiled.

'What's wrong Hermione? You look kinda out of it. Did Malfoy do anything?' he asked.

'No Ollie, he didn't. It was just something Blaise said about something and I was wondering about it.' She said with a smile, automatically defending Draco.

'Oh! Do you want to go home if you are not feeling well?' Oliver questioned.

'No. Actually I have something to take care of. I'll meet you at home later. Alright?' she said and disappeared in the crowd leaving Oliver to wonder what was going on.

She crossed the dance floor and went in search of a certain Blond.

' _ **Hermione, please don't pull my leg. By the way it is hurting.' Draco joked almost nervously. Everyone smiled but Blaise didn't. He had feared this day but it was inevitable.**_

' _ **Draco, I can't marry you.' Hermione said.**_

' _ **Hermione.' Draco said as he stood up.**_

' _ **I'm sorry Draco.' She tried to leave but Draco took hold of her hand.**_

' _ **I love you Hermione.' He pleaded.**_

She could hear his words in her mind. She could still see his pleading face and hear his voice. The memory of the day was still fresh in her mind. She had made a terrible mistake and the memories still haunted her.

Same as it haunted him.

He made his way upstairs. The feel of her skin, her scent, her beautiful eyes, her voice, it was all too much. The day she said no, still haunted him. He would dream of the day again and again only to wake up screaming when she said no in them. He had asked himself a question thousand times- _what mistake I made._

He could never get any answer and then he stopped thinking about it altogether. But the last day that he visited his mother's grave was still very vivid.

 _ **She wriggled her hand out of his grip and looked in his eyes. Then she muttered two words which shook Draco's world.**_

' _ **I don't.' with that, she disapparated.**_

 _ **He took a step back in shock. He could not comprehend what exactly happened. She said 'no'. She refused to marry him. She told him she didn't love him. Why? He loved her and thought she did too. They were together for 4 months. She lived with him. Why she didn't love him?**_

 _ **Did she think he was not worth it, that he was not worthy of her? Was he really not worthy of her? Maybe she thought that. Or worse, maybe she was in love with someone else. Was that it?**_

 _ **Draco's head spun and he said down on the grass, her words repeating in his head. He felt someone sit beside him and keeping a hand on his shoulder; Blaise. But he couldn't pay attention to that. His emotions were all over the place.**_

 _ **She refused his proposal. She didn't love her. And the biggest irony was that he still loved her. Even after she had broken his heart, he still loved her. He loved her from the bottom of his heart. No matter how much he tried to get angry at her, he couldn't.**_

 _ **He suddenly got up and disapparated to a place that he knew would provide him some solace and peace. Narcissa Black Malfoy's Grave.**_

 _ **The Black house graveyard looked anything but a graveyard if it was not for the tombstones. The vast ground was filled with flowers surrounding the beautifully crafted head-stones and the place looked a total contrast. On one side, the flowers represented life, happiness and energy, while on the other hand, the graves represented death, gloom and despair.**_

 _ **He headed towards the grave of Narcissa's grave which was right next to Sirius's. When he got in front of the grave, he sat down, reading the words**_

" _ **A brave woman,**_

 _ **A loving mother,**_

 _ **A beautiful human."**_

 _ **He shut his eyes and the tears started flowing. He didn't even try to stop them or resist them. As a Malfoy, he was always taught that tears meant weakness. But, in that moment, he cried. Draco let his emotions out, he let it go. The tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes while he sat there, letting the sadness wash over him.**_

 _ **He cried harder remembering the select few times when Narcissa openly showed her affection and told him she loved him. He remembered the day when she laid in his lap, dying, when she told him how much she loved him and wanted all the happiness in the world for him, the day when she told him to be brave and strong. She reassured him that everything would be just fine.**_

 _ **He had thought so. After he started seeing Hermione, he had started to believe that everything would be fine. And now he sat there with a broken heart. Maybe he deserved this for all the wrong choices he made. But maybe he deserved happiness. After all, he loved her with all his heart.**_

 _ **He sat there for a long time before apparating to his home, no, his earlier home. He had no intention of staying in that house. He would not be able to handle it.**_

 _ **He packed all his belongings and sent them over to the Manor before going there himself.**_

He was walking in the corridor when he heard some footsteps behind him. He turned only to find the Golden girl herself. She was looking flushed and was breathing fast; she got there in hurry he assumed.

'Granger.' He said in a cold voice.

'Draco, when did you get back?' she demanded.

'I don't think I owe you anything, nonetheless the answer to that question.' He said smoothly and turned away.

'Oh yes, you do. First you disappear in thin air and then suddenly turn up after a year and half out of blue. I think you do owe me some answers.' She said icily.

'I did not wish to have the rejection rubbed in my face again so I went away. Where I went, what I did, why I've come back, it's none of your business, so you can really fuck off.' He said acidly and started walking away.

'I didn't mean to Draco, you know that.' She said in an almost pleading voice. He turned towards her and started to walk. She took steps back until her back hit the wall. He came close and she looked in his eyes.

'Don't you dare tell me you didn't mean it Hermione Granger. Because I'm sure as hell you did. You broke my heart, congratulations! So now if you'll please fuck off.' He said and started to turn to move when she took a hold of his hand.

 _ **The next few weeks were quite tense in the Auror training. Draco avoided her like plague and vice versa. Harry and Blaise tried to talk to them but whenever the topic was brought up, Draco would simply get up and walk away while Hermione would snap and tell them to mind their own business.**_

 _ **This continued for 5 weeks and then it was time for the end of training.**_

 _ **Draco went to the head auror's office and requested him to shift him in Auror-Diplomat wing in International cooperation department. Mr. Hawes being an understanding man complied with his request.**_

 _ **Soon Draco was working in his new department, and after a few days he disappeared to Germany.**_

 _ **Hermione came to Blaise's office one day and asked him about Draco.**_

' _ **Blaise, I need to talk to Draco.' Blaise looked up from his files to see Hermione Granger, looking wrecked.**_

' _ **I'm sorry Granger, but I don't think you'll be able to.' He said calmly.**_

' _ **What do you mean?' she asked in a loud voice.**_

' _ **He went to Germany a few days back. So unless and until you go to Germany, or he comes back to London; both of which are very unlikely, you won't be able to talk to him.' Blaise replied.**_

' _ **Draco didn't tell me he was going to Germany. How could he just disappear?' she said down and sat down on one of the chairs.**_

' _ **Granger, you're a good person, I know that. But, Draco deserved more than what he got. He deserves much more than you. I don't know your reasons but what happened, happened. He didn't owe you anything after what happened. So just leave it be.'**_

 _ **Hermione nodded and got out of his office, tears leaking out of her eyes.**_

'I didn't mean it.' She said looking in his eyes, intensely.

Then she did something he would've never thought she would.

She kissed him, deep and hard; while a pair of eyes watched them.

A/n: Ok, so how was this chapter?

It was the hardest one yet, especially after I literally thought about how you guys would want to castrate me after last chapter.

We see more of Draco in this chapter. We'll see why she said no in the next one.

Just 2-3 chapters left I guess.

Please leave a REVIEW and let me know your thoughts. Let's see if you can guess the person the eyes belong to.

Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER

A/n: hello guys! Chapter 5 is here! Thank you all who have reviewed/followed/favorited this story. Thank you all for your support. You guys are great! Hope you continue your support. Listen to 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran! It would suit.

Disclaimer: I don't think I would be writing fanfics if I owned HP.

Chapter 5

Flashback from last chapter…

'I didn't mean it.' She said looking in his eyes, intensely.

Then she did something he would've never thought she would.

She kissed him, deep and hard; while a pair of eyes watched them.

…

The kiss was fiery and needy. Draco slammed Hermione back in wall with the ferocity of the kiss. It was when she moaned that he came to his senses and backed away.

'Hermione, are you freaking out of your mind?' he said and ran his hands through his hair. The kiss was as intense as it always was with her. But he knew it was wrong on so many levels.

'I'm sorry. I was so out of line. But you have to believe me; I didn't mean to hurt you.' She said.

'There is nothing you can say or do, that can make me believe that lie. You rejected me and it was not subtle, it was brutal. You promised me that you will never leave me, that you'll always find me. Guess what, you broke that promise when you just left.' He shouted.

'I didn't intend to…'

'You could've told me you weren't ready for such big commitment or that we should take it slowly. No, you said you didn't love me and then you disapparated. And then you avoided me like plague. So much for Gryffindor bravery. If you didn't mean it, you had 3 weeks, 3 bloody weeks to come and tell me that. But no, how can the mighty golden girl admit that she was ever wrong? The fact is that you broke a man's heart and your pride was so much that you couldn't even admit your fault or even realize it.' He yelled and tear formed in her eyes.

'Draco, I swear I wanted to come and tell you that I freaked out but you were gone.' She sobbed.

'Time doesn't wait for anyone Hermione. I couldn't bear to look at your face. And I still can't. People say time changes people, I don't think it changed you. You are in a relationship with Wood for almost a year and still you are stuck in a past relationship. How is that not intentionally hurting your boyfriend?' he asked and she sobbed harder.

'I guess I never got out of my past.' She said in between her sobs.

'Oh please, you were never into it.' He said.

'Whether you believe it or not, I did love you and I still do. I've regretted that one word from the time I said it. I freaked out and I was confused. I was messed up and I was afraid of the commitment you were asking of me. Hell, I was so confused about love itself. So yes, I made a mistake and I am sorry.' She said wiping her tears.

Draco breath hitched at her confession. He stared at her form. She was looking so fragile. Her hairs were out of the bun and framing her beautiful face. She looked just like the girl he fell for. Fiery yet fragile.

'Hermione, you are with Wood. Nothing can happen between us now. It is over.' He said closing his eyes and clenching his fist. It was paining him to say such thing but he knew it was right. He had got hurt quite enough, last time. He could not let his heart rule because it will lead to pain only.

'Draco, can I have it one last time?' she asked in a whisper and his will broke. He grabbed her by waist and planted his lips on hers.

She responded immediately and kissed him harder. She drew back and apparated them to muggle London. Draco looked around in confusion when suddenly it dawned on him. She had apparated them to their apartment's terrace; the place they lived together.

She pulled him in a kiss and got rid of the coat that he was wearing. He pulled her closer and kissed her harder. He proceeded down to kiss her throat, then her shoulder when suddenly it started to rain. They both broke apart and looked up at the sky as the raindrops fell on their face.

Then their eyes met and it didn't matter where they were or whether it was raining. It was just the two of them; the world seemed to fade away. She kicked her heels off and he pulled her hair open. They were both drenched but the heat between them only increased.

She unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time, all the while holding his gaze. Once she got him rid of his shirt she kissed him. It was soft and slow this time. Both of them poured their feelings in the kiss. He lifted her and placed her on the table kept in the center. He unzipped her dress slowly and left a trail of kisses on the newly exposed skin.

She got out of the dress and pulled him close to her. Her hand explored his torso while kissing him. He pulled her leg around him and explored her body. It was just the same as it was the last time they made love. He knew this was the last time and he wanted to make the most of it.

He entered her swiftly and she gasped. The pleasure was still the same as it had been the last time. She clutched his hair and kissed him harder while he moved inside her.

It was slow and passionate. Every moment was relished by both and imprinted in their heads. The love-making was wonderful but the sadness still hung in the air. She was holding onto him like her life depended on it and he kissed her like it was oxygen for him.

After they both reached their climax, he carried her to their former room. Numerous memories came back to them. The times they made love in the same bed or pinned to the walls. The time she gave him a quickie in shower. The day when he decorated the whole room with flowers and they made love on the flower filled bed.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed every inch of her body. Then he claimed her for one last time. He made love to her until they were exhausted and fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.

The next morning, the sun rays filtered through the window when he woke up. He looked at his right to Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her face. He looked at her and smiled sadly. The girl he loved with all his heart couldn't be his. His heart ached and more so now when he got the taste of the forbidden fruit. It would be so much more difficult to leave now.

Earlier, he was angry. Yes, he still loved her but he was angry that she broke his heart. But now, he couldn't even be angry on her. She admitted that she freaked out and it was her fault. But it was too late. She was dating someone else and he had a totally different life in Spain.

And it wouldn't matter. Soon she will wake up and her conscience would dawn on her. Then she'll regret cheating on her boyfriend. She will freak out and then leave forever. Then soon he'll leave for Spain. Some months or year later she would get engaged and then married.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked at her face. She looked so beautiful. He moved to move a strand of hair out of her face when she opened her eyes. He smiled.

'Good morning!' he said and she smiled. She muttered good morning in a sleepy voice and closed her eyes. He knew she was awake and asked. 'Why didn't you sell the house?'

She opened her eyes and turned towards him.

'I didn't want to lose the last piece I had left of you.' She said while tracing his jaw with her fingers. He stopped her and took her hand in his hand before kissing her fingers.

'I used to come here when I missed you and when I was very angry or very sad. This was my safe haven. I didn't want to lose it. And I guess I wasn't really ready to move on.' She said and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled in him. They lay there like that for some time. The rhythm of his heartbeat was lulling her back to sleep.

'Draco! Get your arse down here!' came a voice that they both knew was of Blaise. He sighed and cursed.

'Go, see what is wrong. He couldn't have known we are here. Maybe he came here to search for you, just in case.' She said biting her lower lip.

He placed a peck on her lip and walked out after getting in his pants. When he reached downstairs, he saw Blaise pacing in the front of the stairs.

'Blaise…' he started but was cut off by Blaise.

'What the hell were you thinking Draco Abraxas Malfoy? Are you out of your freaking mind? I told her to let it be but you both just can't let it go, can you guys? You both just have to go and make it bloody complicated and now you've hit the headlines. Wow! I mean how daft you guys can be?' Blaise ranted angrily.

'What do you mean Blaise?' Draco asked trying to be indifferent.

'Oh please Drake, drop the act. Come down Hermione Granger, I know you are here. Stop hiding. And did you really think I wouldn't know? I've known you for all my life. You can really stop pretending. Granger, if you don't get your arse down here, I swear I will come upstairs and carry you downstairs myself, regardless of your situation.' Blaise shouted.

'Mate, will you just calm down?' Draco said keeping a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

'Don't tell me to _calm down_. You are in for a serious shit and you tell me to fucking calm down? Even after I warn you and tell you specifically not to do something, you go and do just that. Are my words seriously falling on deaf years? Of course they are.' He ranted.

'Blaise.' They both turn to see Hermione walking downstairs.

'Thank you Granger for gracing us with your presence. Didn't I tell you to leave him alone? But no, you just had to go and shag Draco. I mean are you guys insane?' he asked.

'Blaise, if you'll stop over-reacting and get to the point.' Draco said.

'I'm over-reacting!? Of coarsely I am. See this and you both will too.' Blaise said and threw a newspaper at them; which Draco caught.

He unfolded it and upon reading the headline on the front page, they both paled.

'Told you.' Blaise stated.

" **Golden girl cheating on quidditch player Wood for ex-death eater Malfoy."**

Of coarsely Blaise was right; isn't he always? They were in deep shit.

A/n: so, how was it?

I am actually wondering whether to end this story with 1 more chapter or continue.

Please REVIEW and let me know what you think about that and about this chapter.

Constructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I Know What You Did Last Summer

A/n: hello guys! The response to last chapter was great. Thank you all so much. This chapter was fun to write. Just one more chapter to go and then the story will end. Wow, I got so attached to IKWUDLS that I feel so sad it's coming to an end. But I won't extend it. It will get boring if I did. I have another story planned, so fear not.

Disclaimer- I've probably said it a thousand times; no I don't own HP.

Chapter 6

Flashback from last chapter…

He unfolded it and upon reading the headline on the front page, they both paled.

'Told you.' Blaise stated.

" **Golden girl cheating on quidditch player Wood for ex-death eater Malfoy."**

Of coarsely Blaise was right; isn't he always? They were in deep shit.

…

'Holy shit!' Hermione said and sank down on a couch. Draco eyes were fixated on the moving picture of her kissing him and then apparating away. He looked at Blaise with a shocked expression and Blaise face turned serious too.

He knew Draco loved Hermione too much, even now. He could see it in his friend's eyes. He hated to see Draco hurt like this. He still remembered the day when his friend visited him before disappearing.

' _ **Draco!' Blaise exclaimed when he saw the blond sitting on a couch in Blaise's home with his back facing Blaise.**_

 _ **Blaise had just got home after a successful chase and was in very good mood. But when his friend didn't reply, he knew something was very wrong.**_

' _ **Drake.' He went to stand in front of his friend. For a moment he could not recognize his friend. Draco was dressed up professionally and perfectly. But it was not his attire, it was his face. Draco's face looked haunted and his eyes looked blank.**_

' _ **I'm going away Blaise.' After what seemed like an hour, Draco spoke up.**_

' _ **Going away? Where are you going?' Blaise asked sitting down on the sofa in front of Draco.**_

' _ **Away from London, from her.' Draco barely whispered. Blaise could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes.**_

' _ **But where are you going mate? You never told me about your plans before.' Blaise said.**_

' _ **Germany.' Draco exhaled.**_

' _ **Germany!? What are you going to Germany for? I don't recall Malfoys having any business or anything in Germany.' Blaise stated.**_

' _ **Exactly Blaise. That is the point.' Draco snapped. Blaise raised an eyebrow and Draco sighed.**_

' _ **The German ministry accepted my application. I applied for a job there. So I am going to Germany. No Malfoy name will haunt me there or any of the memories.' Draco explained.**_

' _ **Good for you mate. I mean it is sad to hear you're going away but I think this is a wise decision. The change will benefit you I guess.' Blaise said while observing his friend.**_

 _ **Usually, Draco was very happy and expressive when he achieved something this big. Today, he just sat there and had this painful look in his eyes. Blaise was not an emotional person as such. His mother had so many flings and marriages that he learned to be practical. But today, he could feel his friend's pain.**_

 _ **If there was one thing he knew about Draco Malfoy, it was that he loved Britain. Draco was raised to be the perfect aristocrat and a gentleman. He fit in so easily and he loved living in Britain. So if Draco Malfoy was leaving Britain, it was a very big deal.**_

 _ **And the reason of all this was Hermione Granger.**_

 _ **Blaise knew everything about his best mate. He knew Draco hated how his father dragged their name through mud. Draco was scarred by the war. Draco was devastated when Narcissa Malfoy died. But when Hermione broke his heart, Blaise knew his friend had reached his capacity.**_

 _ **He just wished that leaving Britain would do Draco some good.**_

' _ **All the best Draco. I know I won't be seeing you for a long time but atleast try not to be a stranger. A letter here and there won't hurt.' Blaise said.**_

' _ **Sure thing! Try not to miss me too much Zabini.' With that Draco Malfoy disappeared to Germany.**_

'Who the fucking hell does she think she is?' Draco shouted while glaring at the name of the person who had written the article.

Rita Skeeter

'I'm done with that woman.' Hermione said with determination in her eyes.

'Guys, I hate her too, but with those looks in your eyes, I'm sure she's dead. Just don't go around doing something reckless Granger and ending up in Azkaban. You too Drake.' Blaise said.

'Oh, I am not planning on going to that wretched place. But she better be prepared for it.' Hermione said, got up and headed to the floo network. When she was out of their sight, Blaise asked.

'Mate, what the bloody hell were you thinking going and shagging her? I warned you to not do any such thing. I mean, are you really that daft? This whole thing, it destroyed you the last time. And still here you are.'

'I love her Blaise.' Draco sighed.

'Drake, I know. But you do remember last time, don't you?' Blaise voiced his concern.

'I do. She told me loved me last night. She made a rash decision the last time because she freaked out. But I told her it was too late for us to be together. She is with Wood now. I know better to let my hopes up.' Draco said and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands.

A while later, Hermione came back with a mischievous smile.

'Granger, why am I getting a vibe you did something brilliant and totally wicked?' Blaise asked.

She smiled and said.

'Oh maybe because I just booked a one-way ticket to Azkaban for that menace of a woman.'

'You can't throw people in Azkaban for writing gossips.' Blaise said.

'But you can throw them in Azkaban for being an unregistered animagi bugging everyone.' She smiled victoriously.

As realization hit Draco and Blaise, they smiled.

'I see you flourishing under our influence.' Draco said and got up before going upstairs.

Blaise looked at the retreating figure of his friend.

'I think I should get going. Work.' With that Blaise disapparated. Hermione sighed and went upstairs too. When she got to the room, she saw Draco buttoning up his shirt.

She went to him and stopped him by putting a hand on his hand. he looked up in her eyes.

'It was awesome Hermione! I wish this could've been a year ago.' With a pained smile, he picked up his jacket and left.

Hermione made herself presentable before disapparating to Grimmauld Place. As she popped in, she was engulfed in a hug by someone. When she felt the familiar hands of Oliver, she relaxed in the hug.

'I was so worried Hermione. You said you would be late but when you didn't show up I got sick worried.' He said releasing her from his grip. She smiled half-heartedly.

'I am absolutely fine Ollie. Where is Harry?' she asked.

'He is in his room. Why?' He questioned.

'Ollie, I need to discuss something with Harry. You go to home. I will meet you for break-fast. Okay?' she said and he nodded with a puzzled expression. She placed a kiss on his cheek and went upstairs in search of Harry.

'Harry.' She called when she reached in his room. Harry looked up Hermione and smiled.

'Hey stranger!' he greeted her.

'Can we talk?' she asked biting her lip. She knew this would be an awkward talk but there was no one other than Harry she could pour her heart out to. Harry was a very-very special friend of her. She knew she could tell him anything and not fear judgment.

'Sure thing Hermione. Come in.' he said and she went inside. She sat on his bed and he sat beside her. She turned toward him.

'I slept with Draco last night.' She said and hid her face with her hands.

'I knew it.' He said and she uncovered her face, shock marring her features.

'How?' she could only mutter one word, she was so shocked and confused.

'I knew it would happen when I saw you both in the garden. The sexual tension was quite obvious.' He chuckled.

'But Harry, Oliver.' She sighed.

'Hermione, I know this, whatever happened is not ideal situation. It is wrong and fucked up on so many levels, I won't deny that. But, I am still proud of you.' When she looked at him in shock he explained further.

'Yes, I am proud of you for doing what your heart wants. It was not right to Oliver and he would be hurt, but it will be better for him in long run. You never stopped loving Draco and I know you can never stop loving him. It would've been more unfair to Oliver if you would've stayed with him while clearly being in love with another person.'

'I feel like an awful person Harry. Oliver loves me so much and I never could. I didn't realize but I never loved him.' Hermione said and hugged him.

'Hermione, it will be alright. Oliver is a very understanding person. I am sure he'll understand and accept your choice. Go and talk to him. Tell him everything frankly. Ok?' he asked as he pulled back. She nodded and gave him a small smile before she disapparated.

When she reached at Oliver's she sighed. It was like she was made to break hearts. A year and half earlier, she broke Draco's heart and now Oliver's. And this was worse. Earlier, it was unintentional and she had freaked out. This time though, she knew it beforehand and it made it all more badly.

'Hermione!' she spotted Oliver at the table with breakfast. She went and sat opposite him.

'I want to talk to you about something Ollie.' She said.

'Hush! We will eat the breakfast first and then we'll talk.' He said and she did so.

They ate in silence. Usually, it was a comfortable silence, but not that day. She felt so guilty for doing this to Oliver. He had been such a perfect boyfriend. So caring and loving.

After they finished, they settled in the drawing room.

'Oliver, I know you must know it but I wanted to tell you myself. I was with Draco last night.' She blurted out.

'Malfoy?' he asked in shock and confusion. She looked at him in confusion. She knew Oliver read the newspaper first thing in the morning.

'Have you read the newspaper today?' she asked suddenly. He raised one eyebrow at her.

'Yes. Did I miss something?' he asked. She got up and went to kitchen counter and opened the newspaper. She was shocked. There was no mention of her or Draco. She checked the date and then checked every page.

'Hermione?' Oliver called her name.

'Ollie, I won't drag it. I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Have been for 2 years. I am sorry for breaking your heart but I do love him. I broke his heart once and lost him, can't do that again.' She said.

'Hermione, what…' Oliver got cut off by her.

'Oliver, you're a great person. I'm sure you'll find your true love someday. I'm sorry but I have to break up with you. I have to go now. Take care.' With that she disapparated.

She apparated inside the Malfoy Manor. She couldn't contain her excitement. She was so nervous but also very ecstatic. She literally ran upstairs to his room. She opened the door but found it empty. She frowned. Then she spotted him strolling in the garden through the window in his home. She smiled at his figure and ran downstairs and out of the main door to the garden.

When Draco saw her, confusion crossed his features. He thought she would be with Wood explaining things to him and patching things up with him. For a second, he could not believe she was actually there. He sighed in relief when she hugged him tightly. He pulled back, his face displaying confusion.

'Hermione, what are you doing here?' he asked.

She was still panting a little. She looked at him and smiled.

'I told Ollie… that I love you, and then… we broke up… and I left.' She said.

'Hermione, what are you…?' but before he could finish his question, she got down on one knee.

'Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I love you. I've loved you and I know there is no one I can love like I love you. I know I freaked out and made a grave mistake. I have been suffering from the moment I said no. please put me out of my misery. Marry me?' she asked with a wide smile on her face, her hairs blowing due to the wind and her cheeks flushed.

Draco looked at the woman he loved so much and said.

'No.'

A/n: Please don't incinerate me. I hate myself too at the moment but last chapter is left.

Tell me how you guys liked this chapter, though I'm sure you won't like the ending, but anyways.

Please Review me and tell me what is on your mind.

Constructive criticism is welcome


	7. Chapter 7

I Know What You Did Last Summer

A/n: hello people! This is the end to one of my favorite works. But this fun chapter is dedicated to a dear friend- Shristi. She died this morning. She was a friend and a fellow writer. So this one's for her. R.I.P. Shristi.

Disclaimer- I really and truly don't own HP.

Chapter 7

Flashback from last chapter…

'Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I love you. I've loved you and I know there is no one I can love like I love you. I know I freaked out and made a grave mistake. I have been suffering from the moment I said no. please put me out of my misery. Marry me?' she asked with a wide smile on her face, her hairs blowing due to the wind and her cheeks flushed.

Draco looked at the woman he loved so much and said.

'No.'

…

'Draco?' she said standing up and looking at him.

'Hermione, I… I can't.' he said apologetically.

'Draco Abraxas Malfoy, don't you dare tell me you can't. I fucking broke someone's heart just so I could be with you. I know I am messed up and crazy and that I love books and I love to argue with you and I have to be right all the time and have this enormous pride. I am nowhere as perfect as everyone makes me to be. But I know one thing for sure that I am madly in love with you.' She said her breathing fast.

The look in his eyes was so intense but suddenly a smile broke on his face. He took her face from his hands and kissed her square on her lips. The kiss was short and sweet.

'Merlin! I was just kidding Hermione. I love you too! Of coarsely I will marry you.' He said with a smile and she looked at him in disbelief before she started hitting his hand.

'Ow! Hermione, ow! Stop woman. Ouch!'

'You gave me ( _another hit_ ) a heart (hit) attack (hit) you arrogant (hit) prick!' she said and stopped hitting him.

'I am sorry.' He said sheepishly.

'You better be.' She said and pulled him in for a kiss.

Later that day, Blaise was returning to his office when Linda; the receptionist, gave him a package delivered by some beautiful woman to him. Blaise winked at her and accepted the package. He opened the door of his office with a smirk on his face.

 _Now who could have dropped this gift for me…_ he thought smirking.

When he unwrapped the package a small note fell in his lap.

' _For you my dear Blaise. Lots of love! Xoxo.'_

He smiled at that and looked at the square box. He opened the lid and a miniature toy figure popped up. He dropped the box on the table and hastily stood up before backing away in fear.

'What the hell?' he muttered.

The toy figure was swinging back and forth on spring and started speaking in the voice of the one and only- Hermione Granger.

'Hello Blaise! Isn't it nice to get a _heart attack_?'

Then it dawned on him that she probably found about his sneakiness and plan on getting them both together. He smirked at the thought of the thing his best friend might be doing to her.

 _I am just brilliant and always right, ain't I?_ \- he thought.

Indeed, Blaise Zabini was always right.

THE END

A/n: that's it for IKWUDLS. I would probably be posting a new One-shot or story this weekend. Check it out when I do.

Tell me how you liked this chapter and if you have any request for a Dramione via a PM or a REVIEW or an E-mail.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

Till next time…


End file.
